nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10
|kanji = バイゼル喧嘩祭り |romaji = Baizeru Kenka Matsuri |airdate = December 7, 2014 |chapters = 31, 32, 33 |arc = Vaizel Fight Festival arc |opening = Netsujō no Spectrum |ending = 7 -seven- |epdirector = Mitsutoshi Satou |screenplay = Yuniko Ayana |storyboard = Rokurou Sakagami |anidirector = Sachiko Sugimoto Manabu Nii Naoaki Houjou |prev = Episode 9 |next = Episode 11 }} is the 10th episode of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series. Summary The fighting festival starts with an elimination round that results in eight contestants left standing. The first round of the quarterfinals is Holy Knight Griamore versus "Matrona", in which Matrona manages to break Griamore's barrier and send him flying. Matrona is revealed to be a shrunken Diane wearing Elizabeth's clothing. Diane and Elizabeth previously encountered a giant mushroom called a Chicken-Matango that shrunk them both when it felt threatened. The second round is Holy Knight Howzer versus three-time champion Taizoo, in which the former defeats the latter with one punch. The third round is King versus Cain Barzad, a drunken old man. Since King is nearly powerless without his weapon, Cain easily knocks King out of the ring. The final round is Meliodas versus Ban, and Howzer learns from Griamore that the two are members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Plot Elizabeth and Diane are out in the forest outside of Vaizel searching for anything that might be edible. Elizabeth stumbles upon a pile of mushrooms before a shadow looms over her. Diane hears Elizabeth's cry and comes running over to find a frightened Elizabeth and a large, purple mushroom creature. She taps it on the head and it squirts out pink smoke that engulfs them. Back in Vaizel, the elimination round begins with the rules being that contestants have to push their opponents out of the ring. The eight contestants left standing will move on to the finals. The eight contestants left standing are Holy Knight Griamore, a mysterious girl named Matrona, Holy Knight Howzer, Taizoo, Old Fart, Cain Barzad, Meliodafu, and Baan. The first matchup is Griamore vs. Matrona, the second matchup is Howzer vs. Taizoo, the third matchup is Cain vs. Old Fart, and the fourth matchup is Meliodafu vs. Baan. Griamore and Matrona steps into the ring but Matrona is asked to remove her cloak to make sure she is not hiding any weapons. Underneath, Matrona is wearing Elizabeth's clothing raising Meliodas' suspicions. Griamore and Matrona fight and Matrona ends up being the victor by sending Griamore flying. Matrona ends up being revealed to be actually Diane and King asks how she ended up that size. She tells him about the mushroom they encountered. King says that they must have met a Chicken-Matango and it shrunk them because it felt threatened. Meanwhile, Howzer and Taizoo go at it but Howzer uses his special ability and sends up flying out of the ring. Veronica goes to find Griamore, followed by Howzer. He asks the two what they are doing out here and learns that they are looking for Elizabeth. King goes up against Cain Barzad and looses after having been pushed out of the ring. The final round is Meliodas against Ban. Howzer learns from Griamore and Veronica that King, Ban, and Meliodas are part of the Seven Deadly Sins. Characters In Order of Appearance *Elizabeth Liones *Diane *Helbram *Taizoo *Howzer *Cain Barzad *Meliodas *Ban *King *Griamore *Hawk *Veronica Liones Manga & Anime Differences Navigation es:Episodio 10 Category:Episodes Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Anime